ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob Osborne
Bob Osborne, was a professional wrestling manager, former promoter and on-screen personality, most known for serving as Vice President of the WNWA. Osborne was also the former leader of the now defunct Back Stage World Order (bsWo) and briefly served as the co-manager of Frustrated Inc. along with Judge William J. Jennings. Osborne was killed by sheriff's deputies at the Braddock Whataburger on August 11, 2007. History Osborne was a wrestling fan growing up in a rough Denver neighborhood. He and his family relocated to Topeka, KS just before high school, where he began competing in amateur freestyle wrestling for his school. Osborne moved to Minneapolis, Minnesota for his senior year of high school, where he continued his amateur wrestling career until sustaining an ankle injury. He later became interested in karate, eventually earning a black belt, and competing across the country in small karate tournaments. Before getting into professional wrestling Osborne had a number of occupations. He owned a successful funeral home, worked as a paralegal, and, for a time, ran a bakery where he would sell the pastries by van delivery. Osborne started his wrestling career in the late 1980s. In 2000 he joined the WNWA as John Larson's vice president. During the summer of that year, Larson suffered a near fatal heart attack and Osborne took over as interim president. He engaged in a heated on and off air feud with Captain Redneck. In 2006 after J.R. Ewing purchased the WNWA, Osborne was again elevated to the position of vice president. He had been working as a manager at a styling salon in Minneapolis for the past year and a half. In the Fall of 2006, Ewing went to Nigeria to secure more oil fields and left the WNWA in the hands of Osborne. Upon his return at Season's Beatings, Ewing fired Osborne for abuse of power. He was still the manager of the bsWo. With the death of Thunderlips and the firing of The Insiders Osborne found himself unemployed. On April 10, 2007 he agreed to become the co-manager of Frustrated Inc. at the request of The Liberal Librarian. Osborne, suffering from severe depression, went to the Whataburger on Martlin Luther King, Jr. Blvd., in Braddock and began waving an apparent pistol around and threatening customers. Curtis Lowe attempted to calm him down, but Osborne had apparently snapped. Sheriff's deputies responded to the scene and Osborne pointed the weapon at them. Deputies opened fire and Osborne was shot and was pronounced dead at Ewing Memorial Hospital in Braddock. It was later revealed that Osborne's weapon was a pellet gun. Personal Life and views *Osborne is openly homosexual and has been involved romantically with The Liberal Librarian and The Turd. dead *Osborne dead 2007. Wrestlers Managed *Thunderlips *Bone Saw McGraw *Cyrius Suk *Horatio Hernandez *The Lummox *The Liberal Librarian * Suxx Pac *The Vagrants *Bell Brothers *The Turd Moveset *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Karate Kick'' :*Karate Chop *'Regular moves' :*Punch Osborne Osborne Osborne Category:Characters from Minnesota